Chasing Rainbows
by CrazyTeddyBear
Summary: Jake and Nessie fluff. Jake is babysitting Nessie for the day and the two of them find a new way to have fun.


**A/N: This is just a cute little bit of Jake/Nessie fluff that popped into my head.**

**Chasing Rainbows**

**Jake POV**

Bella looked at me from across the room; she was walking out the door, about to head out to her car. She cast a glance at Nessie and gestured for me to come over to her. I wondered what it could be, normally Bella would take Nessie with her when she went out. "I have to go pick up her birthday present," she said under her breath, so low that even I had trouble hearing it, "Would you mind babysitting?"

I gave her a look, "Of course not, since when would I mind looking after her?"

Bella shrugged, "It's polite to ask." She said defensively. "So I'll see you in a few hours then?"

I nodded, "Drive safe, Bells." This time she shot me the look, the one that said 'I'm indestructible, I have no need to be safe'. I laughed, "We should just stop trying to apply the rules of normal conversation." I said, shaking my head.

She shrugged, grinning slightly. "See you later Jake." she said again, walking to her car.

I heard her car pull out of the driveway, "Hey Ness?" I asked, turning to my charge, "Do you want to go out to the cliff?" The sun had just come out, the rain was still misting slightly, but for the most part it was nice outside. I didn't want to take Ness to the cliff when it was wet and miserable, but right now it would be beautiful.

She put down the picture she was drawing and jumped up. "Yeah!" she said cheerfully, "Mommy always says that it's too rainy out to go there."

"Well, it's just raining a little bit now. Look, the sun even came out for us." I said, pointing out the window.

I started heading towards the back door, walking through the kitchen. I noticed some chocolate coins on the counter, the shiny gold foil reflecting in the sunlight and grabbing my eye. I picked them up. Nessie likes candy; I'll give them to her later. I opened the back door and walked outside, Nessie darting around me and showing off.

I couldn't help but grin; she was the most adorable thing on the planet. She was brilliant, a spark of life. I always have fun around her- it's impossible not to. We went into the shady forest, sunlight filtering through the tree tops around us. It was still wet under the trees, with water dripping off the branches. It would take a century of no rain to dry these trees off, and we all know that that isn't possible in Forks.

We broke through the trees and came out onto the cliff, "Here we are, Ness. Make sure you don't fall over the edge, okay?" Bella would _kill _me if I let Nessie fall into the ocean. I'd probably kill myself first, but Bella and Edward would savage my remains if I let anything happen to her. Hell, and that's not adding what the rest of the family would do to me, and if you add in all those friends the Cullens have...

It's nice to know how well protected Nessie is.

She cautiously walked up to the cliff and I followed behind her, ready to grab her if she slipped. I knew all the caution was probably unnecessary, her being a superhuman hybrid, but I just didn't wasn't to risk her getting hurt. I'd never be able to forgive myself.

We sat down on the edge letting our feet hang over the edge, "This is really pretty." Nessie said, her voice sounding as awed as a five year old can.

"It is," I agreed with her. After a few minutes my eyes started travelling around, I looked at the sky behind me and noticed a bright band of colour.

"Hey Nessie, look, it's a rainbow." I said, pointing at it.

She looked at it and grinned, "Look at all the colours." She said breathlessly. "Can we get closer?"

I opened my mouth to tell her that we wouldn't be able to, but then I figured that it would probably ruin the moment, so I just kept my mouth shut. "Of course, maybe we'll find a leprechaun."

She looked at me curiously, "A what?"

I was surprised that she didn't know, she was such a smart girl that I assumed she would know everything that everyone else who looked five would know. I keep forgetting she's only been alive for almost a year, and she only knows what we tell her. She's never heard of St. Patrick's Day, or leprechauns.

I grinned at her mischievously, "They're little tiny men, with beards and green clothing. They're very mischievous creatures. They have pots of gold that they keep at the end of a rainbow. If you can catch one then they'll give you their pot of gold."

"Let's go!" she yelled, practically vibrating in place, "I wanna meet a leprechaun!" her face was covered in a huge grin. I couldn't help but grin too.

"After you, Ness." I said. She stood up and darted into the woods, with me following as close behind as I could. The trees flashed past us, blurring the many shades of green and brown together.

Occasionally, when we looked up through the canopy, we could see the rainbow. As I expected, it was always the same distance away from us. Nessie didn't seem to mind though, she was just happy to be on the grand adventure of catching a leprechaun.

We hit the edge of the woods after a few minutes more of running, the clouds had come back and the rainbow was nowhere in sight. Nessie's face crumpled, "Where'd the rainbow go?" she sniffed.

"I don't know, Nessie." I said awkwardly, trying to salvage the situation, "Maybe the leprechaun took it. But look what he left us." I handed her the bag of chocolate coins, hoping that they would cheer her up and thanking whatever leech decided to buy them.

The grin came back to her face, "The leprechaun _is_ here- you're the leprechaun, Jakey!"

"I don't think I-" I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"Yes you are!" she said seriously, then going into a long discussion about how I shouldn't try to deny my secret identity because she _knew _the truth. We headed back home, my leprechaun story must have been way too good, because Nessie seemed adamant about how I must be the leprechaun. Apparently my earlier description was wasted on her, and I didn't have the heart to tell her it was just a story. We walked into the driveway and I saw Bella grabbing some bags out of the car.

"Mommy!" yelled Nessie, running into the driveway. Bella chucked the bags back into the car and slammed the door shut. The look on her face would've been priceless if it wasn't followed by a glare that let me know I was going to die very soon. "Jake is a secret leprechaun!" Nessie babbled out the whole story to her mom, and I realized that I was probably _never _going to live this one down. I wouldn't put it past any of the bloodsuckers to use the story as blackmail, either.

Nessie ran back into the house, bag of chocolate coins in her hand, showing all of the leeches in the house her day's earnings. I winced when she got to Blondie- I was hoping the psychotic leech would never hear the story. Bella walked up to me, "That was sweet of you, Jake." She said, "Thanks for doing that."

"So you're not going to make fun of me about it?" I asked hopefully. I could tell from the smirk on Bella's face that it was probably a futile effort.

Bella's smirk grew about three sizes, "You wish, dog, you wish." With those foreboding words she turned on her heel and followed her daughter into the house.

Yep, I'm never gonna live this one down.


End file.
